Draco procul Margarita Porta
by Johanna Jolie
Summary: Kinda a Pearl Harbor (Hence Margarita Porta) movie-fic! It's cool though, and it's also a first! Please R&R! PG-13 for mild cussing and snogging. Expect romance in the midst of action! Once more, please R&R!!!!
1. Chapter1

Draco procul Margarita Porta

A/n: I do not own any of these characters, but props to the peoplies who created them! This is my first time writing a fic, and I'd like to thank Cassandra Claire for inspiring me with Draco Dormiens and Draco Sinister! Also, Draco is 16 and so is everybody else (DuR!) Please R&R when you're done with this chapter!

Draco procul Margarita Porta

(Draco at Pearl Harbor)

By: Johanna Jolie

Chapter 1: Screwed

A sleek brand-new firebolt wooshed through the air with the lightest of ease. Draco smirked down at all the little speccy people walking down the roads and streets, but in his head he went down slightly cursing, Damn, _why couldn't you get me this before that wretched Harry? Bullocks to you, "Mr. Malfoy!" Bullocks to you!_

__Still, he knew having a firebolt was better than some old Nimbus Two-Twenty. He grasped the handle tightly, feeling the smooth, sleek varnish slide into his rough hands. Draco had never felt anything so amazing. He looked back a little at the bristles on the end of the broomstick; perfect, not one bristle missing, shame would hit if he lost one just now or if his father used it as a broom.

He swooped lower and lower to the ground, but then he noticed something else. A small dot moving about far above the misty cloudcover. He pushed up more to get to the little dot, moving closer, realizing it was someone else on a broomstick, but still, he couldn't have a clue to identify who it was. He pushed harder and harder and harder, he finally was but a few feet away from the person. Draco squinted his eyes and looked through the whipping wind.

It was Harry, Harry Potter. Just to shame his father for buying his Firebolt late, he gained speed and joined Harry. This, you wouldn't or couldn't see every day.

Draco thought, It would be really, really embarrassing to be seen flying with a dork like Potter. I'll just pretend I didn't know it was him. So he did, "Nice day for flying, eh? Clouds aren't misting, the wind isn't too strong, perfect." Draco smiled, not looking at Harry, and felt a sudden lurch on his broomstick; something was going on.

He tried to balance, waiting for a reply from Harry. Finally, he got his brain thinking straight and started off forward with Harry. _What's going on?_ Draco thought, _Oh well, let it be._

They flied along for a while, Draco still waiting for a reply, _Boy, for a famous person, Potter sure doesn't keep up his etiquette. _Draco rolled his eyes impatiently. Flying along for quite a ways, Draco finally drew his last straw.

Draco raised his voice and hollered above the lashing loud wind, repeating what he had said before, " NICE DAY FOR FLYING, EH? CLOUDS AREN'T MISTING, THE WIND ISN'T TOO STRONG, PERFECT." Another sudden lurch buckled Draco down again, _Whoa, alright, stay focused Malfoy, you're alright, just staaay focused._

Still after flying along following Harry, he hadn't made even the slightest, "Hmmph," or "Grrr," or "Frshelfruntenknack." Draco had given up, but still, he was determined to shame his family name after his father, so he tagged along for quite a while.

After about an hour had felt like miles and miles, Harry kept on going and going. Draco gritted his teeth, _No wonder he's a seeker, he could just keep on movin', can't he? Ugh…_ As Draco was thinking, he suddenly noticed, that Harry was gone from his side.

Draco sped and tried to catch up to Harry, dropping at almost 48 miles per hour. Finally, Draco caught up and they plunged down to ground together. _Arrrgghh!_ Draco felt another sudden lurch, in his stomach this time. His eyes narrowed and the wind seemed to be whipping his eyes even more. His silvery soft strands of hair roped around his pale white skin. It looked like he was going to barf. At the awesome speed of 48 miles per hour and a hurly-oucious look on your face, this was noticeable.

Harry looked to the side where Draco was and actually noticed him. He laughed at the look on his face and smirked, _Let 'im hit the ground, maybe it'll wake him up, heh. _Harry took one last look at the sick Draco and smiled, he pushed and plunged to the ground fast._ _

__Harry made a smooth, swift landing on what looked to be a smushed birthday cake stuck in the ground. Harry glared up in the sky, looking for Draco. Harry's untidy, black hair, brushed his lightning scar and tassled his eyes, he could feel the speed and momentum of Draco's crash-landing coming soon. He chuckled and watched with his olive eyes as Draco hit the ground at full speed.

"ARRRGHHHHH!!" Draco screamed when he was about to crash to the ground. His eyes widened and his muscles tensed. _I really have to be conscious when this happens??!_ His black-green cape ruffled over his boots and tangled.

CCCccCcCRRrrRrrrRAaaaSsH!

A sort of swoosh untangled his cape and came down over him like a mal-functioned parachute. His eyes narrowed and flamed. His silvery-blonde bangs brushed his tender face and he blew them back up. Draco turned around, hands clenched tight, beads of sweat forming at his temples, he broke down and noticed his mangled Firebolt.

"NOOOO!!!" His hands grasped the pieces of what remained of his beautiful once-brand-new firebolt. He turned around towards Harry who was laughing vigorously.

"You! You! I try to be friendly, all buddy-buddy with you," Draco inhaled deeply and continued, "and now you make me-" Draco suddenly felt his leg get heavy and he heaved it to stay up to stand, but then he couldn't. Draco finally dropped down to the ground and surrendered to his ailing leg, "Owwww! You did this, Potter, my leg is broke-"  
Harry interrupted Draco's after examining it carefully, "Are you sure it's broken? It doesn'-"

Draco cut Harry off, "Of course it's broken! It doesn't look that way, have you ever seen a broken leg that looks different from a normal one?"

"Well, yes, in a ca-"

"Well, duh in a cast Mr. I'm-Not-Intelligent-but-Nobody-Cares-Just-'Cause-I'm-Famous! Hey a cast!" Draco cried hysterically in sarcasm, "Yeah, that's something I need!" He continued, "Now help me up!" He ordered.

Harry sent off a foul look and left Draco. Harry entered the "what looked to be a smushed birthday cake stuck in the ground"; the Burrow, where Ron and Ginny Weasley lived with their mom and dad (Gred and Forge moved out already with the success of their little impromptu production of practical jokes).

Harry banged the door shut on the Burrow. In the kitchen (the first room you saw when you entered), were Ron and Ginny, spreading butter and marmalade on pieces of fresh-smelling toast. Ron immediately noticed Harry and left his toast to greet him.

"Hey, Harry! Good to see you, I see you got Pigwidgeon's note," Ron's face made a quick flip into a frown, "but how come you didn't send anything back?"

Ginny almost took a bite out of her toast when she flipped her dazzling long hair and heard what Ron had said. She ran up to his side and elbowed him and rolled her eyes, "Hello? Have you written the wrong address? Remember? Harry doesn't live with the…Dursley's anymore! You never watch the news do you?"

Ron's eyebrow rose.

"Haven't you heard? Sirius is now taking custody of Harry now that he's a legal citizen!"

Harry smiled at Ginny, who went bright pink, "Good, you've been doing research." Ron rolled his eyes and went back to his toast, "Wait, Ron! I need your help- well, someone else needs your help. Promise not to blow up when you hear this."

Just outside, Draco was silently cursing under his breath, "God-damnit,Potter, Fuck you, Potter, Potter, you bastard, help me!" He knew that Harry wouldn't help him, he was going to have to walk it off all the way home, Draco kept telling himself.

Suddenly there was a loud clang, then a long everlasting crash, and a bang exploded inside the burrow. Draco closed his eyes and blinked hard and winced. He opened his eyes, to see that he was untouched.

Ginny, Ron, and Harry walked out of the Burrow.

"I told you _not_ to explode, Ron," Harry muttered.

"Hey? I didn't explode, I clang-ed, crash-ed, and bang-ed." Ron muttered in reply.

"Yeah whatever." Said Harry.

"Why do you always have to help the bad guys?"

"Because I'm a good guy."

Ron smirked and shook his head, "I've never _ever_ read a comic book where the hero saves the villain, you're talking crazy talk." A smiled spread over his face as Harry gave Ron a friendly shove.

"Look, how would you feel if you broke your leg and Malfoy didn't help you?"

"Glad, I wouldn't want Malfoy laying a single finger on me."

"Yes you would, if you were Malfoy right now."

Ginny finally left the Burrow and joined Ron and Harry, "What are you two muttering about? I could hear you all the way back in the house.

Ron giggled, "Muttering." He pronounced.

Harry and Ron chuckled together while Ginny stared oddly at the both of them.

"You guys are weird." She said in a weird tone.

Draco caught a glimpse of Harry and Ron cornering the Burrow and coming for him. _Oh great, worse than a Potter, the Weasley boy. Just what I need. _After Ron and Harry, Ginny tagged along giddily. Her long hair bouncing in soft red tufts. _Oww…_ Draco cat-called in his head. _Ok, look pretty and act tough. I am tough, what am I talking about? I'm pretty too…no need!_ Draco shrugged it off. He took a long stroke through his thick, handsome silvery hair and grinned the biggest grin possible.

Ron caught sight of Draco, "Oh no! Mutant! Draw you wands and run awaaay!"

Harry and Ginny stared at Ron with weird faces. Ginny stepped up, "It _isn't_ that funny." She frowned.

"It isn't _even_ funny." Draco continued.

Ginny stared at him, "Oh- that was sooo funny! Hahahahahaha!" She swayed trying to act like it was really funny. Draco raised his eyebrow at her. She looked away to her left side.

Harry and Ron exchanged looks. Harry played along with Ginny, "Yeah…funny?"

"OK…" Draco said in reply, slightly confused, "Now how about my leg?!" Draco hollered. Ginny rolled her eyes.

Ron stared at his leg, without much thought and said, "Yep, it's broken, can we go home yet?"

Draco squinted at Ron, "How can you tell It's broken?" Draco's hair blew in his face again, he blew it up, revealing his awesome silver eyes glinting with fire at Ron. He tugged at his leather pants, but to came to no a-dotrying to show off his jacked up leg.

Ron became speechless, but without worry or thought, Ginny snapped back a reply for him, "Because it is."

Ron goggled at the pieces of the broken Firebolt and managed to choke out between laughs, "OK, great! Now who here knows how to fix broken legs?" Ron waited for barely half a second and continued, "No one! See, can't help you! Sorry!" Ron tried to walk away, but Harry took strong hold of his neck tag on his shirt, "Not so fast, Ron. Doesn't Ginny go to medical school?" Draco gritted his teeth in annoyance.

Ron didn't even bother answering. He sighed. _It was worth a try,_ He thought.

"Yes, I do, but I'm not sure _exactly _of how to fix broken legs. I was dozing off in class. Sorry." Her eyes widened at the big bumpy bruise that popped out of Draco's leather pant leg. Draco's eyes traveled towards her's and softened, but the daze barely lasted.

"Can't you at least try?" Draco begged with pleading eyes.

"No, there's too much of a risk, I may deteriorate half your bone, I may even fracture it even more. I'm sorry, there's too much of a risk." By now, though such a muggy day, Ginny could feel exhileration pumping through her veins. _So _this_ is what it's like to work in the emergency room. Interesting…_

Draco looked back up at her. His eyes softened even more than before, but widened with large pleading pupils. _Please_, they seemed to say.

"No." Ginny reconfirmed firmly. She turned around, her red locks flying in a flip. She headed back to the Burrow.

Harry and Ron exchanged worried looks, especially Ron. Harry shrugged at Draco.

As they walked off to the Burrow, Ron chuckled, "Did you see his Firebolt? Oh my gos-"

Harry raised his hand to signal silence, "Did you notice something odd going on with Ginny?" A worried expression painted his face.

"C'mon, Weasley! I can't walk it off! That's impossible!" Draco called to the Burrow. Harry and Ron looked back.

Ron continued, "No, besides her seriousity? No."

"Maybe you should talk to her." Harry insisted.

"No! You talk to her! You're her big, fat crush. She'll tell anything to you!"

"She doesn't like me anymore, she told me herself."

"Well, what if she lyin-"

"She isn't, remember? She'll tell me anything? So I think _you_ should talk to her."

Ron sat down on the scquooshy couch by the window. By now, it had started to rain. Ginny was sitting on the couch staring out the window, staring with shame on Draco, who looked totally insane in his soaked leather boots, pants, and cape. His silvery hair seemed to drip with silvery tears from an angel. Ginny shook her head and looked away, towards Ron.

"Hey." Ginny said with a solemn point of seriousity.

"What happened to 'Hey, Bubblebutt'?" Ron replied with narrowed eyes.

"Nothing." Ginny said again without a touch of feeling in what she had just said.

"What's wrong with you?… today?"

"What do you mean?" Ginny squinted giving Ron 'the look'.

"You know exactly what I mean!" Ron yelled.

"I do?"

"Yes, you do!"

"Than, how come I don't?" Ginny laughed with a smile.

"Nevermind. You're confusing me. What I mean is, why were you all serious out there with Malfoy? I know he can be-wait-let me rephrase that-is a bastard, but he broke his leg." Ron widened his eyes with shock, _What am I saying?!_

__"Wow, that's a first, I mean, hearing all that from you. After all, you're not exactly the brother that ever cared about how I feel." Ginny stared menacingly at Ron.

_You're right! Why am I doing this?_ _Oh yeah! Focus! I'm doing this for Harry!_

Ginny could almost read his mind, "I know you didn't do this out of your own will. You wanna know why I was like the way I was? Because I'm not comfortable being around a…Malfoy."

"I know what you mean." Ron said, actually meaning it.

"It feels like you're stomach's tied up in a knot, and you wanna spill out all the cuss words you know." They both said in unison. They smiled and laughed together, but Ginny's laugh died out easily, with the rain dripping down from Draco's silvery hair.

She frowned, but tried to hide it from Ron. Luckily, Ron didn't look at her, "Just promise me, you'll be OK."

Ginny nodded obediently, "Yeah." Her eyes were still fixed on Draco, skipping stones in puddles. She pitied him, but didn't know why. And her stomach didn't tighten because of Draco's so-called "bastard-ness." She didn't know why though.

She got up from the couch and started off towards the door to the front yard.

Ron walked proudly out of the living room, into the kitchen, smiling big, "Turns out my sister's not too much of a chaplin after all. She hates Malfoy too! Wow! She really did take after me, did she not?" Ron popped his collar.

"Maybe she _doesn't_ hate Malfoy. Maybe she_ likes_ him." Harry said drawing conclusions.

"How could she? She's in _my _family, remember?"

"I never said I liked him!"

"Yeah, whatever." Ron elbowed Harry while gulping down a glass of milk.

"Malfoy!" Ginny called from across the yard, her clothes sopping wet, and once-voluminous hair drenched.

"Come 'ere!" Draco called back to her, "Remember? I broke my leg, I can't get up!"

Ginny ran to him. She kneeled down next to him, "While I was looking out the window, suddenly the cure for your leg came to me! It was like a vision-" She raised her arm up to the clouds and traced around them.

"Wow…" Draco said in awe as he watched her long, slender arm tracing the sky's patchy clouds. His eyes only blinked once, his pout lips spread into a thin line. He took her upper arm, "Can you?" He asked with a pleading tug with his hand.

She looked into his eyes. In a trance with his beautiful almond-shaped eyes, she nodded a small, yet noticeable nod. She took her wand out from her skirt and took the tip and stroked his leg gently gently with it. For a moment, he looked up into her kind hazel eyes, but he then changed his focus on his wrist watch. _Oh, no! 5:30, gotta get home! Dad'll kill me!_ Ginny put her finger to his pink lips, "Ssshh…" she said seeing the tenseness in his muscles. He silenced quickly.

"Talisman-Neochii! Arise!" Ginny whispered into his ear tenderly.

Draco stared at his leg. Nothing happened. Ginny released her wand and tucked it back into her skirt. Draco stared at her, kind of like he was waiting for something. Ginny opened her mouth, "Well, walk."

Draco stared at Ginny and got up and walked to her. He put his hands on her face. There was a sudden cold crash coming through her cheeks. He moved a little closer.

Ginny turned around, away from Draco Malfoy. He said, still as a stone, but able to utter, "You know, you c_an _call me Draco." Ginny almost totally ignored him and walked to the door, inside.

Draco frowned and walked away. _It's time to go home. _He fumbled in his wet pockets for some floo powder. Poof! Gone!

Ginny stared through the window at him. He had the most beautiful silvery strands hair, the most beautiful white, soft skin, the most beautiful pout, pink lips. Her eyes looked curiously for him.

She had felt like she had left a piece of her heart within his soul. She ran out of the house and stumbled into a puddle, trying to find him. It was no use.

_I'll just slowly creep to my room. No harm will be done. _Draco slowly and quietly opened the creaky door to the Malfoy Mansion. Suddenly, a startling white poof of smoke hit the floor that lay before him. Lucius appeared right before his eyes.

Lucius stared at him intently, "Firebolt? What happened to you Firebolt?"

Draco creeped up to his room up-stairs, ignoring his father.

Lucius tapped him on the shoulder, "And that Weasley girl? Hmmm?"

Draco went into his room and banged the door shut. He took out his wand and blasted out nailed boards onto the door, 19 locks, a locker combination, and a brick wall.

Lucius walked right through everything, "I'm not stupid-"

"How did you know? How did you find out?" Draco said in anger.

"Let's just say I have dependable scources."

"Just get out!" Draco screamed so hoarse and loudly that his silver strands of hair flew, brushing his forehead clean.

"Fine, suit yourself." Lucius shrugged it off. Lucius walked back through his door.

When he left, Draco opened his window wide, to get air. _Whew… I'm ok, yes I am…_ He sat down on his authentic Chinese straw mat and levitated. He thought for a while: _I wouldn't have broken my leg if it weren't for Potter, not to mention my _brand-new_ Firebolt! But still, I wouldn't have met Ginny Weasley if it weren't for Potter either. I have some thanking I do._

"Ron, I have to go, 5:45, Sirius said I had to."

Ron frowned, "Bye." Ron waved his whimpy hand.

Harry stared at him and thought. He then smiled and did a friendly punch in Ron's upper-arm.

Ron felt his upperarm and rubbed it a little. He saw him to the door. When Harry was finally standing on his doorstep he said, "I know, it's been a year, maybe a longer visit next time. Bye!" Ron stopped rubbing his arm. As he watched Harry depart on his broomstick throught the now-clear sky, he repeated, "Yeah. Bye."

Draco stopped levitating and sat on a chair by his window. "Accio, Harry Potter!" He yelled. Draco felt weird, he had never summoned a person before.

Suddenly, behind him, there was a thump. "Arrrgh…" Harry was now in Draco's room. Draco turned around to see him, "Hey, Potter…Ummm…."

"Why did you summon me?"

"You sure I summoned you?"

"Ye-"

"Maybe Dumbledore, or even Sirius did some spell to-"

"No, it's ok. I know you summoned me. My body started blinking in the middle of the route to get back home. That's how you know. Try it now, summon…summon your straw mat over there."

"Ok…" Draco sighed. _You're not here to give me lessons Potter._

"What was that, Malfoy? Lessons aren't taught, they're learned."

"What? What did you say that for?" _OK, I think he's reading my mind._

__Suddenly, someone's voice popped into his head, _No, I'm not reading your mind. I could hear you thinking. Thinking about me. Now please, go ahead and summon your mat._

_Accio, authentic Chinese straw mat!_

_No! You can't do it telepathically!_

__"Accio, authentic Chinese straw mat!"

They both focused upon the straw mat. It blinked a few times and dropped before Draco's feet.

_Wo-_

__Booom!

There was a sudden explosion in the room. Draco's door fell through, along with wooden boards with nails pierced through them, various pieces of metal, and a whole lot of bricks. In front of all the mess, was Lucius.

"**_GET OUT NOW, HARRY POTTER!!!_**"

_I gotta go._ Harry said.

_Right.****_

"Draco! Never let me catch you playing with this ignorant fool again!"

"We weren't playing!"

Harry heard this as he lifted off out of the room he then drew his wand. "_Chiaspenso Cruhmafiti!" _Suddenly, a puff of smoke blew from the tip of Harry's wand to Lucius.

"BAH!" Lucious laughed, "A mere spit of smoke? Seriously!" Just as he uttered the –ly in seriously, a huge fireball, exploded onto him and blew him away, out of Draco's room.

Harry hollered, "Take that, you stupid Muggle!"

"I'm not a muggle!" Lucius screamed out from under the ash, "I _fight_ those dirty people!"

Lucius moved on. Draco turned to look at Harry, his intelligent smirk, gone, _Thanks Potter, I owe you one._

_Anyday, Malfoy. _Harry smiled and left.***

A/N: DOOSHBAGS! That was long, eh? Remember R&R telling me that I should make another chapter, and that you liked it, or else no more chapters for you! Next chapter (IF I MAKE ONE!): Will Harry and Draco ever see each other again? This one is for you Pearl Harbor Lovers! There's a competition in town, Harry and Draco end up as opponents. Will they kick ass or crash and burn. Will Harry accept an offer to be in the WAN? (Wizard of Arms Navy)? How will Draco react? Find out in the next chapter (if there is one! C'mon! R&R so that you'll see what happens next!)!

Thanx: J.K. Rowling, MaiMai Rostowski, and Cassandra Claire


	2. Chapter2

Chapter books rule dude

A/N:Okie! So some_one_ like the first chapter, so here's the second one! Happy reading! Remember, I stress that you R&R so that you'll keep my story going! 'Cause remember: One little review will make me sooooooo damn happy, make my day! Thanx! One more thing: Draco following Harry? Well, put it this way, say you're the richest kid on earth and your dad just bought you the newest, fastest, best looking, coolest computer for free, and you find out your total rival got it before you. Personally, if I were Draco's sort, I'd be sort of ticked off, nothing better to shame a family member, than to hang out with your family's worst enemy, next to a Weasley. Well, that's only what I would do if I were Draco. Oh, by the way, I'm not too keen with navy official titles, so please, bear with me!

Dedicated to all those who risked their life and died for the country and pearl harbor

Draco procul Margarita Porta 

(Draco at Pearl Harbor)

Chapter 2: As the Bible says…

***A few weeks later*** 

"Where's Harry and Draco?" said a stout, chubby lady, somewhat of a miniature Mrs. Weasley.

A few boys, Ron, Lee Jordan, Neville, Seamus, and some other kids were all standing next to her. Neville smiled, looked up into the sky and stuttered, "Ss-ssS-se-See, Mssssss. Esppinson they're up tttt-tth-tthh-there in the-the sky, prr-prr-perra-practicing ff-ff-fo-for the real thing."

This automatically Ms. Esppinson frown, and rather meanly as well.

"WWHWOOOOOOWeeee!" Draco screamed as he did a barrelroll with his brand-new Firebolt. (Yep! The richest dude on earth, can buy one wheneeeever he wants, WITHOUT ANY OF HIS DAD'S HELP THIS TIME!)

"Yep,yep! Let's get this show on the road!" Harry screamed to Draco, who was closing in.

"So…ARE YOU CHICKEN, POTTER? BAQQ, BAQQ, BACC, BACCCBACC!(Ok, no chicken noise, too bad!)"

"WHAT? YOU SOUND MORE LIKE A DYING COW CHEWING CUDD! AND NO-NO-NN-NO! I'M NOT CHICKEN!"

"OK THEN, COME STRAIGHT AT ME!" Draco said smirking through the fierce winds blowing up his silvery hair.

"WHAT? FINE!" At tremendous speeds, Harry dove at Draco, but slowed down at the end.

Just before Harry trounced his with his broomstick, Draco said, "TURN LEFT!!!"

"LEFT?"

"RIGHT!"

"WE'RE GOING RIGHT NOW?"

"NO!!!!!" Draco screamed as they were about to collide, get in trouble with Ms. Esppinson, die, crash, and BURRRN!

"TURN **LEFTTT!!!**" Draco hollered.

As they did, the great speed, and the wind mixed together, making a barrelroll right before themselves. As they did so, it was such a close call that, just their flying capes brushed each other. That was a moment in time worth freezing.

They rigorously hurdled down together, right next to each other. Harry smiled, and waved, "Nice flying, Malfoy!"

"Hey! Don't say that! Don't ever say that!" Draco yelled, waving a threatening finger at him.

_"_What's wrong with saying, 'Hey, you! You fly good.'?" Harry said with an inquiring look on his face.

"By the way, it's 'Hey you! You fly **WELL!**" Draco screamed, as he pushed off farther from Harry, drew his wand and…

"Look!" Neville said, "Cool! They're having an up-in-the-air-duel!" Everybody did cat-calls after the strange sighting.

Ms. Esppinson rolled her eyes, horribly angry, "STOP IT!"

Everybody, stopped the howling and looked over to Ms. Esppinson with their fists in the air, they quickly lowered them, realizing what they had done.

Ms. Esppinson put on a calmer, less alert face.

Ron, slapped down a five, quietly, "My money's on Harry!"

Lee Jordan immediately heard and whispered back, "Fine, I'm with Malfoy!"

Ms. Esppinson wasn't any less alert than before, just because of her face, she quickly heard the gambling going on, "STOP THAT NOWWWW!" She shrieked as loud as possible.

Though Ms. Esppinson was now very exhilarated, she had adrenaline flowing through all the boys veins, for fear of one squeak would set her off. Also, many a frusterated, but that didn't stop them from watching the aeriel duel, including Ms. Esppinson.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," said Harry, defending himself with none other than his un-magical hands, "Relax, I didn't mean anything! Fine, I'll take it back," Harry smirked a while and waited for a response from Draco's wand, "YOU'RE HORRIBLE AT FLYING!" Harry drew his wand sharply, like a pocket knife that was about to slit into Draco's neck.

Draco, put on a calm, yet disturbed face, he motioned to fingers toward him, "Bring it out, Potter." His eyes blinked red with fire, the only noise or movement was the whipping wind blowing in his face, but the wind, could not even draw a move upon him. _I'll show him what a real duel is…_

Harry struck back about one foot. He took at his wand and pushed off fast and hollered, "Incendium Tempestas, NOW!" A huge ball of fire twisted out from the edge of his wand, nothing happened for a while, the globe sit very very still on the tip of his wand, "NO!! DON'T DIE ON ME NOWW! C'MON! INCENDIUM TEMPESTAS!" Suddenly, in a very quiet, un-noticable way, the fire globe blew up into the sky. Just then, embers flew down from the sky, it was raining fire! Hallelujah!

Just as an ember touched Draco, he shook the fire off, but the fire only grew bigger and now, a barracade, specifically, a tunnel surrounded him in a great rage, and desire to kill him.

"BAHHHH!" Draco screamed from the middle of the fire, "Is that all you've got? AQUALIS SUPERA-POTENTIA! DEFENSE IS ALL I NEED!"

A great splash of water blasted through the fire and killed it. As for Harry, the blast was over-powering and hit him hard in the chest, pushed him back way farther. Draco laughed at the sight of a weak Potter, after all, what kind of a person can banish the Lord Voldermort, and not even lay a finger on a simple rival.

"NO, THAT IS NOT ALL I'VE GOT! HERE: CLAUDERE APUD, BRING ME TO MALFOY!"

A strong gust of wind, blew lightly on Harry's back, but pushed him in for a close attack. The wind kept moving though, without pushing him any further, but pushed Draco, the opponent back further. The gust whipped his left cheek, a bruise appeared quickly, but altogether, he was now having a hard time keeping up with his breath.

He gasped, "Caligineous," He said without screaming, catching every valuable breath possible, "Spiritus, fill me!" The wind stopped blowing, clouds stopped moving, Harry blinked just once to start off the motion process. _My father tought me this one, Potter, it's total invincibility for a whole duel. Do you care to withdraw? You will die in the process if you continue. Go ahead, Potter, Die._ He smiled menacingly.

Harry noticed, his breath back, in pace, no more bruised cheek, _Maybe he's lying, maybe it's just a healing spell._

_No Harry, it's not a healing spell. Goodbye._ Draco smirked and a storm raged upon them both. _Is this persuasion or what?_ A creaky smile glinted his face.

"FINE!!" Harry winced and thrusted up his head. The whole world could've heard him, "I will not withdraw, it is my final move, let it be, since my death shall have us to part soon. Chrisma Movere!"

A sudden powerful light, peeked through the storm clouds. Harry smiled, not knowing what he had just done, but smiled. _Now that was dramatic._

"Wow, I've never heard of the 'nothing attack', Potter, it's time to finish you! Funus voluntas tibi pars!" There was a noise like a short circuit and Draco tried again, nothing, but a short circuit. Something was going on.

"YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE DEAD, POTTER! DO YOU KNOW WHAT FUNUS VOLUNTAS TIBI PARS MEANS?"

Harry shook his unknowingly.

"IT MEANS DEATH DO YOU PART! AND YOU'RE SUPPOSED DO DEPART!" Draco cried in fury.

"Do you know what Chrisma Movere means? It means last move."

"WHAT?!" Draco said in a surprised, mad, sad, kinda mental tone.

"Hey?" Harry shrugged, "How was I supposed to know it was a real move? I just wanted to make it short and sweet, if that sudden, powerful light didn't appear, I would've joked and withdrawn, but I guess it's a real move."

"Fine, you win, Potter. As my father said, 'Never let the weak win unless they're weaker than you and you've just proved yourself.'" They swooped below, Draco's eyes still on fire, but soon enough, the silvery glow was returned.

Just as they touched off on the sweet ground of earth again, Ms. Esppinson hollered, "Mr. Brooklyn wants you two!!!"

Draco's eyes wandered off into hers, for a persuasive ground, "I can explain."

"NO!" Ms. Esppinson closed her eyes and yelled, to resist temptation to look into his mystical eyes, she also covered her ears, to protect her from anymore rude remarks to be made soon, or to hear off rants about her.

They walked out of the Diagon Alley Square Park and into a somewhat shackled hut beside the entrance to the park. An old man in a Hawaiian polo shirt stood by the window, watching their every move through binoculars, though they weren't even very far.

He left the window as he saw that they were approaching his hut. The two were very quiet as they climbed up the broken wooden steps and knocked on the door, awaiting their punishment.

As they knocked, the man in the Hawaiian polo looked out the window again to see what they looked like. He nodded firmly and answered the door. He himself was a very tan, wrinkly, balding, white-haired person (No! Draco isn't tan, nor wrinkly, nor balding, nor white-haired, he's SILVER HAIRED!!!). He had sunglasses on as if the sun was out and shining out bright, but after the little duel, it was dark and it looked like it would pour for ages. To top it off, he was wearing khaki shorts with various stains here and there; mustard, ketchup, feekle-matter, grass, strawberry roasted pecan ice-cream, chewing gum, ink, pencil marks, chocolate, a stuck lolly pop, and slushie.

"Are you the two who were dueling aeriel-style?" Mr. Brooklyn said inquiringly, lifting up his sunglasses, revealing tan lines around his eyes.

Draco and Harry stared at each other, "Yes," they said in unison. They had never gotten in trouble with a foreman before, so the "Yes" was a rather creaky yes.

Mr. Brooklyn lowered his glasses, giving relief to Draco who was a pure-white silver skinned boy that glimmered with "handsome." "I like the honest ones, come in." Mr. Brooklyn smiled.

As they walked into the little hut. There was a blue and brown desk by the window, trashed with food, drinks, lollypops, chocolate, papers, stained papers, boxes and boxes of pencils, and clocks. A fallen book shelf lay on the floor to the right side of the desk. Harry and Draco looked down, "Crazy is Normal, it's Normal that Crazy." They exchanged strange looks and shrugged it off. A painting of a ship billowing in the windy sea stood on the wall across from the desk. The day in the picture reminded them of that day too. It was dark, huge blackish-gray clouds hung heavily over the sky, and the wind whipped what was left of the trees.

Mr. Brooklyn sat down at his desk, and bit a chocolate bar, bits of chocolate flying onto Harry and Draco. Harry sweeped it off, while Draco did so very crudely and made a disgusted face at Mr. Brooklyn, "Make yourselves comfortable." Harry and Draco looked around. There weren't any chairs in sight.

Draco stared at the Mr. Brooklyn's stained shorts, "There aren't any chairs in the room."

"Sit on the floor." Mr. Brooklyn waved his had toward them as to ward them off, "I have to talk to you…?" He took a cigar and puffed it, pointing it at Harry, whom pointed to himself and lipped out, "Me?"

"Harry, Harry Potter."

"Yes, yes, yeah, whatever." Draco gave Harry a suspicious look, most people valued hearing this name out of someone's mouth, but this man, Mr. Brooklyn was rather odd. _Keep your eye out, Potter, I think something's going on._

__"Stand up, I have to talk to you, Potter boy." Mr. Brooklyn stood up out of his chair and stood next to a file cabinet which had not been there before. Harry followed curiously.

"I saw you flying Potter boy, you're not supposed to fly around Diagon Alley Square Park doing barrel rolls and the likes, what's more you also went dueling around…IN THE AIR. Have you no words to explain yourself?"

_Lie, lie, lie, lie, if you have to Potter!_ Draco screamed into Potter's brain. "Well…" Harry gulped, "We were practicing for the annual contest." Mr. Brooklyn's face turned into curiousity, Harry's eyes widened, "You know the competition… Umm… flying competition, performing, stunts, speed, ectera."

"Ohhh…" Mr. Brooklyn nodded, puffing smoke into Harry's eyes, whom coughed heavily and blinked, cueing to stop puffing.

Harry looked back at Draco, _See, Malfoy, I didn't have to lie. We really were practicing for the contest right? It's the truth!_

__"Oh? And your in the air dueling?"

_Lie, Potter! You have no excuse, I have no excuse, do it!_ Harry, quite ticked off, for Draco had started all the fuss about flying well, wanted to tell the truth, but with Draco's face all sad and desperado like that, "You know that new movie? _Crustaceous, A Story of the Underwater 'W's'?_ Yeah, we're trying out for that, so of course we have to practice." Mr. Brooklyn raised an eyebrow at him, "In the tryout, we have act out a duel. So there we were…practicing."

_You were very lucky, Malfoy. I almost told him the truth._ _That didn't sound right_, Harry said to himself.

"…But… I know you're lying. That's some bullshit, _Crustaceous's _already in theatres. But that was damn good," Mr. Brooklyn paused to let Harry wipe his eye from his spit talking, "bullshit." Mr. Brooklyn smiled with his rotted, yellow teeth.

Mr. Brooklyn leaned against the file cabinet, "…Uh… I'm supposed to be selecting some young wizard to be representing our region for the WAN, you know, Wizard of Arms Navy. With the way you duel, not to mention the way you fly, you could be ready for combat any time. Shall you accept the challenge of doing so?" He paused for a moment and chuckled heavily, "And of course, if your life is on the line, and the only way off is to give up the top secret, you will honor the wizarding world and..."

_Lie_. Draco whispered to himself, he breath heavily.

"…Lie. Yes, boy, this is a terrible world, but are you ready?"

Harry thought still for a moment. He came to stutter the words and push Mr. Brooklyn back, "Well, I've heard you've done some pretty amazing things too. Have you?" Draco could no longer hear what they were saying.

Mr. Brooklyn puffed his cigar to the side, nodded, and said, "Yeah, why," cigar clipped into his gums and teeth, he squenched it and nicotine leaked out for a bitter intense smell and flavor. Harry stared nastily at the juices, he dazed off and went back to normal.

"Well, what would you do?" Harry's eyes widened and his arms folded and he pointed at him.

"Well, it would be hard to say 'no', and it would also be hard to say 'yes', but this is for the world, after all, we handle even muggle affairs. Having to give myself up would be something I would never to, so I would put my will to it and say…"

"Yes." Harry said for him.

Mr. Brooklyn tilted his head to the side a bit, "Yes? You're going to go to Canada for training? You are?"

Harry gave another long think to this, after all, he may be killed in action, _I've came closer to dying than anyone else in my life, almost died four times, the fifth time will be the last, at least I hope, _"Yes, I will." Harry's eyes narrowed and glazed up, he didn't know what to do, this was a kind of spur of the moment things, but he thought he was prepared for anything.

***Five Days Time Passes***

It was moving day, for Harry at least. Draco didn't know where he was going, but had a clue. _You can't go to WAN without me, we were gonna grow up friends together, go to school, maybe even get into a career together._ Draco went up onto the Harry's doorstep and rang the doorbell.

Sirius opened the door smiling gleefully, just out of Harry's room, talking to him, "Yeah, OK, I'll bring you to the harbor! Le'm'me answer the door really fast though." Sirius called to Harry.

"Hi, who are you?"

"Malfoy? Draco Mal-"

"AHHH!! Go away you evil spirit!" Sirius shrieked jumped back a foot and crossed his two fingers in front of him, as if Draco was a vampire, that needed to be warded off. His eyes widened, scared almost to death and sweat dripping down all over his face. Every muscle twitching in fright.

Harry peeked his head out of his room and stared, hearing Sirius's girly shrieks, thinking he molested some poor little girl scout, but instead saw a terrified Sirius and an angered and confused Malfoy at the door.

Malfoy immediately noticed Harry's messy hair and taped glasses, Malfoy waved, pushing the frozen Sirius to the side and went over to Harry's room, "So, you're going to Canada by boat? Which province are you going to? You know, I've been to all of them." Malfoy said proudly his silver hair glinting even more in the hot summer sun.

"I don't know, but it's not exactly a province." Harry shrugged.

"Huh?" Malfoy said confused.

"Hallo? Have you forgotten we're wizards? Pronvince indeed." Harry joked.

They were quiet for a what seemed like a long moment. Harry worried what he would do without his faithful friends; Malfoy contemplating on what life would be like without Harry protecting him from Ron's stupid remarks.

"So… yeah, I'm leaving today," Harry sighed.

"You didn't _choose_ to go, did you?" Malfoy spoke up.

"No, it was actually an assignment, I guess I asked to many questions." Harry shrugged. He tried to keep a straight face, knowing he was lying to Malfoy, but luckily, Malfoy's intuition was from between 0.5% and 1%. Malfoy stared at his feet, shuffling nervously.

"So?? You want me to help you pack up your bags," Malfoy asked.

"'Kay, whatever. Errr… wait, I'm actually packed, just help me carry them to the harbor. Floo powder."

"Oh…" Malfoy frowned. One less moment with Harry lost.

Malfoy walked into Harry's room, hands tucked in pockets and picked up two small suitcases. He walked quietly to the doorstep. Harry followed, he stopped by Sirius though, and tapped him on the shoulder, who suddenly came back to life, "Me and Malfoy are gonna go to the harbor. I need floo powder."

Disstressed, Sirius grunted, roughing up his hair and handed him a small packet.

The squawks of sea gulls hung above a dampened, dark harbor in nearer London. The sky was apparently much darker, than the sky back at home. Malfoy stared up and saw a bird trying to lay a dookie on him and scrambled around, away from the dock onto a paved walkway, he lugged the briefcases to a moist area of grass.

Harry ran after him as well, as the same bird tried to lay one on him too. A lowered stairway, sat next to a huge ship. Malfoy took the briefcases and dropped 'em somewhere near the flight. Harry bent over to grab them and leave, but Malfoy had one more question.

"Why couldn't you just use the floo powder to get to Canada?"

"Sirius was scared that as we floated, we would get lost into a water vortex, you know, a water realm."

"Ohh… One more thing, umm… you'll always be my best friend."

"Uhh…yeah… thanks." Harry said unsure of what he had just heard, after all, Ron and Hermione had always been his best friends.

Draco patted his pockets, "Yeah, well, you gotta go, so do I, before dad catches me."

"Yeah, ok, bye."

A/N:Woweee! So I took out the competition, but I think I did OK on this one. Especially the aerial duel. Oh well, you choose! **PRETTY PRETTY PLEASE R&R IF YOU WANT ME TO CONTINUE WITH ANOTHER CHAPTER, YOU HAVE TO REVIEW! PLEASE** Coming next chapter: Around the ship, there is a magical vial. What does it do? It keeps following Harry and whispering strange things in his ear. Does he use it? How do you use it in the first place. Does Draco survive life without the great protector, Harry, will he ever come back to visit Ginny? If he does, does love spark? **FIND OUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER, IF THERE IS ONE! REMEMBER I WILL ONLY PUT UP A NEXT CHAPTER IF YOU REVIEW! DOOSHBAGS!**

**( Y )**

**-J-J-**

**^**


End file.
